Petals
by Kitaru-inu-lova
Summary: A trouble maker who calls herself Amaya, finds out about her past. Inuyasha has to find a wife in 5 months or... full summary inside! Sorry I suck at summaries, please r&r!


Okay this is the summary: It's year 3000, it's common to see people starving, looking for food through trashcans, people stealing and a lot more (So it mainly sucks in the future). A girl who calls herself Amaya, an infamous trouble maker may have more of a life than she ever thought... Inuyasha also has to find a wife, in five months or else he has to marry...Kikyo. Um in this fic it is a fantasy world so there were always demons and mystical creatures, just to let you know... Sorry I suck at summaries! It's really better than the summary, R&R. Oh and some characters are a little OOC but they are suppose to be like that. And I apologize for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, which REALLY sucks... Now you may enjoy my fic!  
  
Chapter 1: Anyone but Kikyo!  
  
A hooded figure ran through town. "Come back here you filthy fuck!" A man yelled while trying to keep up at the fast pace the person was running.  
  
"No way dumb fuck!"  
  
The teen kept running, and before he/she jumped over the fence he/she stuck there tongue out and pulled the skin under his/her eye down (you know the 'stick- your- tongue- out- and- pull- your- skin- down thingy to tease people... whatever). The teen kept running 'til it found a tree, it climbed up the tree, and started eating the bread it stole from the bakery.  
  
'Why is everything screwed up?' The young teen thought, 'Who am I? Who's my family? Where's my family? Are they dead?' The teen sighed and kept munching on the food. 'Why do I keep on having stupid memories or something? Man, I need to stop thinking 'bout my life...my past life... I should be thinking about the future!' The teen stopped eating and wrapped the bread in a cloth, "Better save some." It jumped down from the tree. And tugged on the hood it was wearing, then teen pulled it forward more, so it was hard to see the face.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh someone, anyone help meeeeeeee!" The teen turned in the direction of the voice; it was coming from a dark alley. "Well I won't be bored any more." It smirked and ran through the alley.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Help meeeeee!" The boy that was screaming had auburn hair, forest green eyes, dull canines, kitsune feet, and a bushy blonde/red tail. Two people were beating up the poor soul. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The kid wailed.  
  
"Be quiet!" One of the oafs kicked the kid in the stomach. Then the teen ran out of it's hiding spot and kicked the guy that kicked the kid in the head, making him unconscious, then it turned to the other guy and did a roundhouse kick in the stomach, kicked him where the sun don't shine and was about to punch him in the face but he fainted.  
  
The kid was still whimpering in the corner, and opened his eyes when it seemed really quiet. "T-thanks," he said looking at the person that beat up the oafs. "I'm Shippou! Who are you mister?" The child looked up innocently. The kid stared at the person because it laughed in a girly way.  
  
"I'm a girl; and my name is... Amaya (Night Rain) I guess, nice to meet you Shippou!" The girl laughed and pulled her hoodie down. The girl had flowing midnight black hair, cobalt eyes, and wasn't that tall, but wasn't short, she was about average. She wore baggy jeans with rips in them, the sweater with a hoodie and a black tank top underneath the sweater. She was really pretty, well besides all the dirt on her.  
  
"Amaya? That's your name? It sounds nice, Um your pretty..." The little boy blushed and looked down after saying that.  
  
"I'm pretty? Why arigotou! (Thank you!)" Amaya blushed. And was about to walk away when-  
  
"Douitashimashite (You're welcome), uh I was wondering... may I stay with you? My parents are dead, and I have no where to go, so please?" The kid looked like he was about to cry!  
  
"Mochiron (Of course). Juyo janai (It doesn't matter). It gets lonely with nobody, so I would appreciate it ."  
  
"Nani (what)? Hontou (really/truly)? Domo (thank you, in a casual way)!"  
  
"Douitashimashite (you're welcome)!" She laughed.  
  
"Amaya?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you sure you're human?"  
  
"Yah, I'm sure I'm ningen (human), why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you see... your spiritual energy is way above humans..."  
  
{Blink, blink} "That's weird... how is that possible?"  
  
"Are you in any way a miko or somethin?"  
  
"Iie (no), well I think I'm not... How should I know?"  
  
"Never mind..." Shippou sighed and they started walking.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Miroku!" A silver haired, amber eyed, puppy eared hanyou (half demon) yelled. "Miroku! You baka (idiot) come back here! I want that back!" Miroku chuckled and almost got hit in the head by a baseball.  
  
"Whoa... you almost hit me!"  
  
"That's the point monk!" The grumpy hanyou got a baseball bat and was about to swing it when-  
  
"Hey guys... What the hell?!? Inuyasha, why are you trying to kill Miroku? And Miroku... why the fuck do you have a red hat in your hands, which you're about to put pink goop on it, which makes it turn pink... Oh and why do you have a new makeover?" A guy with black hair in a high ponytail, pointed ears, sky blue eyes, and a tail just opened Inuyasha's room's door.  
  
"Oh hey Kouga, I'm trying to kill him 'cause he is about to pour that shit on my hat!"  
  
"And I'm gonna pour this on his hat because he did this to my hair!"  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha why did you do that to his hair?"  
  
(Ok this is just the right time to describe his hair! His hair is pink, and has ribbons all over his head, so you can barely even see his hair. Now that is a little different from his normal hair style, a sad attempt for a ponytail, or a dragontail in other words. Oh I almost forgot- he's wearing make-up. Red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and eyeliner. He also has a black marker mustache drawn on his face, Lol, I feel sorry for him.)  
  
"Um, I was bored so I did that to him, when he was asleep." Inuyasha replied innocently.  
  
Kouga sweatdropped, "Inuyasha... It was your fault..."  
  
"Feh! It's not my fault he didn't wake up before me."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Kouga? Why are you here? You left to talk to Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutaisho, didn't you?"  
  
"That's why I'm here..." Kouga turned to face Inuyasha, "Inuyasha... You are to have a wife/mate before 5 months time or... Your parents will make you marry... Kikyo..." Kouga cringed when he saw Inuyasha was about to explode-  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!"  
  
Kitaru: Well that's chapter one, I know it was REALLY short...I'll make the next chapter longer {crosses fingers behind back} hehe... Please review, and tell me what you think! Oh and guess who Amaya is... Of course it's someone in Inuyasha, just a different name 'cause Amaya doesn't know who she really is. Just to let you know. And this should be easy! So yea...  
  
Inuyasha: That was soooo boring!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: {Gulp}  
  
Kagome: Sit.  
  
Inuyasha: {Eating dirt... err carpet}  
  
Kitaru: Thanx Kag!  
  
Kagome: You're welcome!  
  
Inuyasha: {Grumbles} Stupid wenches...  
  
Kit&Kag: {Glare} Shuddup dogturd!  
  
Sango: Um {stares at the people fighting} review please! It'll make Kitaru happy! {Nods} Or It'll make her shuddup... I mean uh, review!  
  
Everyone: Bye! 


End file.
